The Unknown Girl
by WritingKeepsMeSane
Summary: Cara-Mia has always been part of the background, never noticed and always pushed aside. Until the new girl Bella Swan comes to town and everything changes. It seems that Cara-Mia's life turns upside down as the Cullen's take notice of her.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, this is a new story. Hope you like it :)**

**Summary: Edward's vampire exsistance has alwasy been mundane and boring, never having any passion in his life. He lives with all mated couples and is always the odd man out but when Bella Swan comes to town his exsistance seems to brighten considerably. It also opens his eyes to new people, that's when he notices Cara-Mia. Cara-Mia is a girl who has always been part of the background, never noticed. So when the Cullen's start noticing her will she step out of the background with the help of Bella? Or will her past and family keep her from true happiness?**

**Not mine. I just like playing with their minds ;D**

Humans could be so predictable. At least when you've lived as long as I have and have the ability to read their minds, you begin to think that. I've lived on the earth for over eighty years as a vampire, though I wasn't like normal vampires. My family and I chose an alternative life style, we fed on animal blood instead of human so we could blend in with humanity easier. It was difficult at times but we did it. Today though, it seemed like the world was moving in slow motion. Classes drowned on and the teachers seemed to be teaching something that they had already taught ages ago. The only bright spot it seemed in the childish minds of these high schoolers was that there was a new girl. From what I could pick up was that her name is Isabella Swan, she preferred Bella, she came from Pheonix, and that she was Charlie Swan's daughter. I hadn't managed to pick up on her thoughts yet, since I wasn't familiar with her mental tone it wasn't as easy to hear it as it was others. By the time lunch came around it seemed everyone but me had met the mysterious Bella Swan. After picking out my 'props' for lunch, we didn't need to eat human food and in fact all vampires found if disgusting, I walked over to my family and sat down with them.

"Hello Edward!" My sister Alice greeted me. Jasper, Alice's mate and my brother of sorts, greeted me as well as Emmett who was also my brother of sorts and his mate Rosalie. We were not related by blood but in truth we all had bonds that made us family. I greeted my family and began shifting around my food, acting like I was eating it. "Have you met the new girl yet?"

"No, I haven't. It seems that everyone has met her except for me." I smirked.

"Have you read her thoughts yet?" Emmett wanted to know. I shook my head, at which my family found very interesting.

"I have yet to come across her mental tone." Each of my family had their own way of dealing with this news, most notable was shock.

"Really!" Emmett said. Alice of course had already seen this so she wasn't as surprised or shocked as the others.

"Yes. Though I'm sure I'll pick up on it soon." I told them so they wouldn't worry. Truthfully I was concerned about if I could hear her at all.

I turned to where I knew the girl was sitting and concentrated on her. I picked up on Jessica's thoughts, which I hated since most of the time they involved me and her in some rather compramising positions, among other students that surrounded her. I was trying so hard to find out if I could read her thoughts I picked up on a tone I had never heard before.

_Walk home, fix dinner, get homework done. Make sure mom's okay._ The tone said. It was soft and musical, almost like our voices but I knew it was different. I knew it was a girl speaking, the tone was feminine and light. I was surprised that I've never heard it before and it intrigued me slightly, I wanted to know who it was. Especially since this girl worried about her mom.

"Edward." Alice grabbed my attention. She immediately showed me a vision she must have had while I was searching for Isabella's voice.

_I was sitting in a living room with Isabella and two other people. One I knew as Clark, he was a 'cousin' of ours that Carlisle knew from Italy and the other one was a girl that I've never known. The girl had waist long dark midnight black hair, she looked extremely thin and had these bright intelligent looking light green eyes. She looked scared but yet strangely at peace with everyone. Clark said something that must have been funny and we all laughed, except for the girl but she eventually cracked a smile. A man entered the living room and I recognized him as Charlie Swan. The vision faded after that._

"What do you think it means?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know. All I know is that Clark will be coming to stay with us for a while and will be joining us soon here at Forks High." Alice was hiding something, in her thoughts she immediately started singing Justin Bieber to keep me out.

The bell rang and we all went our seperate ways. I walked to my biology II class and was aware that Angela was behind me escorting Isabella to her next class, which just happened to be mine as well. So by default Isabella would be my lab partner, half of me was rejoicing in the fact of being so close to a girl whose mind who was silent to mine but the other half was worried about the girl herself. Out of respect I didn't listen to the girls' conversation but I did hope that those two became friends and not Isabella and Jessica. Jessica may seem to be a nice person on the outside but her thoughts reveiled her true malicious intentions. Finally I arrived at the classroom. I scaned the room, just looking at all the students and noticed a girl who I had never noticed before. She was the girl from Alice's vision, how I've never noticed her before I will never know. She sat directly behind me and was staring right down at a notebook that she was scribbling furiously in. I sat down in my seat, briefly wondering if I should say hi to the girl or not.

My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Banner explaining to Isabella that her seat would be next to mine and so would her new science book. Mr. Banner also alerted us that a student, one who apparently was well known and popular outside of Jessica's clique, would be moving. He sat behind with the girl from Alice's vision and so the seat next to her's would be vacant. I had a sneaking suspecion that when Clark came to be with us he would fill that spot. I again was jarred from my thoughts by the most heavenly sent in the world. It smelled like kiwi's, freash cotton, and an ocean breeze. Some would find it odd but to me it smelled so good I wanted to spend eternity breathing it in. I opened my eyes and found the source of the heavenly smell, it was Isabella Swan. She sat down and the scent was even more powerful. Yet even though I craved her blood, I did not want an ounce of it. I had no desire to attack her even if her blood called for me. spent a few minutes talking before explaining a lab, we would be doing it in a group of four and it would be our table with the table behind mine. I thanked whatever God thought that it would be good for all of us to be partners and turned around.

"Okay guys, let's get started!" Jason, the guy who was moving said. "Cara-Mia, do you want to start?"

The girl from Alice's vision looked up startled. She looked around, eyes wide and alarmed like she wasn't aware of where she was at.

_Does he expect me to speak! I hope not, I don't want to talk or anythink. Gah I hate group work, besides why did Jason have to pull me out of my world now!_ Her thoughts were scattered but still held on to some dream like substance. I could see in her mind that she was a writer and had been working on a story before Jason had interrupted her.

"J-J-Jason, how about we let Isab-bella. You know since she's n-n-ne-new and all." Cara-Mia stuttered. In her mind she cursed herself for stuttering, apparently it was something that she had always done.

"If that's what you want, then I don't mind starting. And Cara-Mia, you can call me Bella." Bella smiled at Cara-Mia. It was obvious that she could sense the girl's shy nature.

"O-okay then, just c-c-call me Cara."

We quickly got to work and finished ten minutes before everyone else. I settled down and just decided to watch everyone. Cara once again got lost in her imagination, Jason was trying to decide if he should talk to this girl he has a crush on before he leaves, while Bella was getting out her book to read. I was watching Bella with rapt interest when she caught my gaze, I smiled shyly at her and she blushed. Bella turned her gaze towards Cara.

"Cara, what class do you have next?"

"I have g...gym." Cara said. _I hate that class. No one there likes me, always trying to gain up on me and bully me. Even that Newt who's in this class is a real stink in my gym class. I hope Bella has gym though, she seems nice._

It seemed that in Cara's mind it was easier to form sentences and not stutter, for which she was proud of. Cara hated her stutter and often tried not to talk.

"Really! That's what I have next, do you think that you could show me the way?" Bella smiled kindly at Cara.

"S-s-sure, that's no problem."

"Bella?" I called her attention, she turned to me with her cheeks slightly pink. "I was wondering how you were liking it here so far? I know Forks isn't the most ideal place to live and was just wondering how you were adjusting."

"You know, you're the first person to ask me like that. Everyone is just like 'Isn't Forks great?' and such but no one ever really said that Forks isn't really great." Bella smiled at me. If I was human, my heart would've stopped. Her smile lit up her entire face and was breathtaking.

"Well, I've lived here for at least two years and I'm still getting used to it." Bella and I laughed. I was enchanted by how it sounded, almost like singing but much better.

We continued chatting about who thought Forks was the most horrible, even Cara and Jason gave their input every now and then, untill the bell rang. I stiffled a growl as I heard the thoughts of Mike Newton walking up towards our group. His thoughts were lewd and all about Bella and him. I was surprised that I found out that I felt possesive of Bella, but not in the over bearing way.

"Bella, right?" Mike said sauntering up to us. Bella was in the middle of talking to Cara about how horrible gym was and Mike rudely interrrupted them, Bella glared at him.

"Yes, Mike right?" Mike's thoughts were outragous just because she remembered his name, I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to your next class? I mean being new here you don't know your way around and everything..." Mike trailed off. I almost saw red at his suggestion that Bella wasn't smart enough to find her way around. Before I could step in Bella herself surprised me.

"No. I don't need your help finding my way around and even if I did I still wouldn't ask for it. To assume that I can't find my way around is just asinine! For your information, Cara here is going to walk with me to gym." Bella glared at Mike.

_Whoa! When she's mad she's scary! _Mike thought. It was the first smart thought he had ever since he came over. _Wait, who's Cara?_

"Who's Cara?" Mike voiced his thought. I looked over at Cara, her head was down and disgust was evident in her eyes. The only thought that was in her head was the word _typical._

"The girl standing right next to me."

With that Bella turned on her heel and marched out of the room with Cara following her. I decided to catch up with them, wanting to know what was wrong with Cara and to ask them to sit with us at lunch. Reminding myself to run at a human pace I caught up with them, we still had a few minutes until the bell rang.

"Bella! Cara!" I yelled. Bella and Cara both turned around, surprised that I was trying to catch up to them.

"W-what is it Edw-ward?" Cara asked. She was surprised that I was speaking to her outside of class, she knew how close my family was and how we didn't associate with people outside of our family.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to sit with me and my family at lunch tomorrow?" I asked. I wanted so badly to get to know Bella and I also wanted to know about Cara, she intrigued me but not as much as Bella did.

"I would like that very much, thank you Edward." Bella smiled. Cara hesistated, by her thoughts I could tell that she was used to sitting alone but she wanted to get to know the elusive Cullens.

"O-okay." I smiled at the both of them and then headed off to Spanish just in time for the bell to ring. Emmett looked at me oddly as I sat down but I shook my head, his thoughts revealed that he wanted to know what was going with Bella.

We were given a free period so Emmett and I paired up to goof off. I relaid what happened in Biology to Emmett and he burst out laughing, I looked at him like he had lost his mind (with Emmett that was probably possible).

"One, the Newt is an idiot and two Rosie is gonna be so mad!" Emmett continued laughing. I realized what he was saying, Rosalie wouldn't take lightly to having one let alone two humans at our table for lunch tomorrow. I would have to find a way to break it to her.

"Well, I'll take the responsability and tell her." Emmett nodded, still snickering. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell her that you had no faith in her that she wouldn't be accepting with this information."

"Hey!"

We spent the rest of the period discussing how to tell Rosalie about Bella and Cara sitting with us tomorrow. Once the bell rang Emmett and I left, heading over to the Volvo. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were already over there and inside. I saw Bella getting into her truck and so I waved good-bye to her. She waved back and I got into the Volvo.

I pulled out of the parking lot quickly and then sped out faster than most humans would. We drove along the main road, each couple wrapped up in each other. I was surprised when I saw Cara walking along the main road. It looked like it was about to rain, something that was a normal occurance for Forks, so I was surprised to see her walking. Pulling over I rolled down the passengers window, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap instead of the passenger's seat.

"Cara, why are you walking?" I asked. She looked startled yet again that I was talking to her, really she needed to get used to it. My family and I would be talking to her a lot so we could get to know her.

"I don't h-have a c-c-car." Cara said. "I w-walk to school."

"Really?" Cara nodded. "Well, it looks like it's gonna rain. Would you like a ride?"

"Y-you don't have t-t-to do that." Cara said, her eyes wide with surprise.

_Yes Edward, you DON'T have to do that! _Rosalie screamed in my head, I ignored her thoughts and smiled at Cara.

"I know but still, you're my friend and besides I don't want you to get stuck in the rain if it does start raining." Hesitantly Cara got in and slid her book bag down, eye down cast to the floor. "I'd like to make introductions, the pixie over there bouncing up and down is Alice, the blonde that's holding her is Jasper, the big muscular guy is Emmett, and the icy blonde girl is Rosalie."

"N-nice to m-meet you all, I'm C-cara-Mia. Just C-Cara is f-f-fine."

"I'm so excited about you sitting with us at lunch tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun!" Alice said bouncing up and down. I cringed, Rosalie didn't know about Cara or Bella sitting with us yet.

"What! She's going to be sitting with us at lunch tomorrow?" Cara's thoughts turned sad, she really wanted to sit with us since I was being nice to her and Bella was nice to her early during school but if it was going to get me in trouble then she told herself that eating alone wasn't going to hurt her.

"I-it's fine, R-r-rosalie. I d-d-don't h-have to sit w-with you g-guys, I c-can sit by myself l-like normal." Cara said with her head down. She pointed which way to turn but other whys didn't say a word, I was furious with Rosalie. Rosalie was cursing at me and telling me that she would deal with me when we got home but I wasn't going to wait that long.

"Rosalie, I know that you don't want her to sit with us at lunch and we will talk about those with Carlisle at home but she is my friend. Cara and my other friend Bella will be sitting with us tomorrow and that is final." I said while glaring at her in the rear veiw mirror. Rosalie just huffed and tossed her hair.

"T-thank you Edward." Cara said. _No one has ever stood up to me before._ Cara thought sadly, _It's what happens when your invisible though._

"Any time Cara."

I drove the rest of the way to Cara's house with the help of her directions, even though I knew where she lived from her thoughts. Her thoughts also centered around her mom and if she was home or not. Although it seemed she was concerned with school, Cara was more worried if her mom was going to be alright or if she was going to be hurt tonight. That was shocking, someone like Cara shouldn't have to worry about stuff like that. Finally we got to her house, Cara stuttered a thank you and then ran out of the car. Her door opened and as it did I caught a wiff of something faint, it was a smell that had been on Cara since I had met her but wasn't part of her natural scent. It was familiar but I couldn't quiet place it. Rosalie's tone changed in her thoughts and I was curious as to why they did.

"Guys, did you know what that scent was coming from Cara's house and on her?"

All of us said that we had recognized it but couldn't put a name on it.

"It was alcohol."

**Okay I hope you liked it! This is kinda a different take on Twilight with a spin on it. Also on the last part if you remember they are vampires so it's not likely that any of them would remember what it would smell like except for Rosalie, ya know because of how she was changed. At least that's my reasoning. Any ways it'd be great if you would review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, Hope you like it :) This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer Ravenhunter! Your review brought a smile to my face and don't worry, with time all will be explained.**

**Summary: Edward's vampire exsistance has alwasy been mundane and boring, never having any passion in his life. He lives with all mated couples and is always the odd man out but when Bella Swan comes to town his exsistance seems to brighten considerably. It also opens his eyes to new people, that's when he notices Cara-Mia. Cara-Mia is a girl who has always been part of the background, never noticed. So when the Cullen's start noticing her will she step out of the background with the help of Bella? Or will her past and family keep her from true happiness?**

**Not mine. I just like playing with their minds ;D**

**Edward's pov;**

After Rosalie's revelation I rushed us all home, I knew that we had to talk to Carlisle. We ran into the house as soon as I parked into the garage. Esme was waiting for us, wondering how our day went but as soon as she saw all of our faces her thoughts immediately turned to worry.

"Oh dear, is something wrong?" Esme asked. _I hope nothing is wrong, the kids seem so worried._

"Well we met the new student today and Edward also made friends with a girl named Cara-Mia." Alice spoke up.

"Really! What is the new studen't name?" Esme had many more questions but settled for that one. Even though I could hear all of her questions in her thoughts.

"Her name is Bella Swan, daughter of Chief Charlie Swan. She and I are going to be best friends!" Alice squealed. "You too Rose. Though you and Cara will get along better with each other. Well we all will be sisters, it's just Bella will be close to me and Cara but closer to me while Cara will be close to Bella and you but closer to you. Does that make sense?"

"In an Alice sort of way." Rosalie said. Her thoughts were quiet as she pondered what Alice had said, she couldn't believe that she would make friends with this girl who was a human no less. Though she didn't have a problem with humans, it was just that they were usually scared or intimidated by her and her looks. I was surprised by everything that Rosalie thought, her thoughts were mainly thinking that Alice's vision was wrong. Rosalie was scared she couldn't be nice or a friend to Cara.

"Don't worry Rose, you'll be a great friend to Cara. You won't mess it up." Rosalie smiled at me but her thoughts still were wary.

"Is Carlisle home?" I asked.

"Yes he got home early though he will be working the graveyard shift for another doctor." Carlisle was often taking others shifts if something came up and they couldn't make it. "He's in his study, would you like me to get him?"

"No need." _I wonder what the kids need. _Carlisle's thoughts were on the same wave length as Esme's. "Is something wrong?"

"Weeellll." Alice started but for once didn't know how to explain the situation.

"I met this girl her name is Cara-Mia, she is very skinny, long almost to her waist hair, and she also has a stutter. She walks home probably everyday and seems to worry about her mom alot." I described Cara. "She also flinches sometimes, afraid to talk aloud and we also noticed that besides her natural scent and in her house which is where it's the strongest, is the scent of alcohol."

"Hmm, interesting." He was blocking his thoughts but I could tell he was on to something. "Do you know what her last name is?"

"It's Davis." Alice answered.

"Just as I thought. She's been to the hospital a couple of times for some stitches, sprains, and other minor injuries. A lot of the time she comes in by herself but a rare time or two her mother has come but never looks very concerned about her own daughter." Carlisle explained. "You explained her behavior perfectly only it's a lot worse when she's at the hospital."

"Carlisle? When we were dropping off Cara, I was the only one who noticed the alcohol scent. Why is that?" Rosalie asked. It was something that had been on everyone's mind since we dropped Cara off.

"Well, it's like this; when we are changed our sense of smell is heightened so we can smell every little detail of everything, just like our sight and hearing. You guys smelled every single detail of the alcohol but didn't piece it togther as a whole as you usually do. The only reason why Rosalie was able to tell what that scent was is because of what happened before she was transformed, I'm sure she'll never forget that smell." Carlisle tried his best to explain. Rosalie shivered a little as she remembered her ex-fiance and what he did to her.

"So what do you think we should do? I mean, this is Clark's soulmate after all." Alice said. We all looked at her in shock, she smiled a little as she thought that this was the best way to break it to us. By being straight forward and up front.

"What?" Emmett spoke up for the first time. "Please tell me if I heard that wrong, cause I hope not."

"Oh yeah, Clark and Cara-Mia are soulmate's. I guess I should mention that Bella and Edward are also soulmates."

I looked at Alice in shock, it made no sense that Bella was my soulmate. I hardly knew the girl for crying out loud! Though her scent was delicious, I was also drawn to her and wanted to know every little detail about her. I recalled how Bella looked. She had those deep soulfull intelligant chocolate brown eyes and gorgeous mahogony brown hair, her skin was a peaches and cream color and was even lovelier when she blushed. After going through everything in my thoughts the pieces seemed to click. I may not know her but in time I knew that I would fall in love with Bella.

"EEE! I know that look! You just had an epiphany!" Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes but fought back a smile, she was right as usual.

"I need to talk to Rosalie and Edward if you guys don't mind." Carlisle said.

We followed him into his study and closed the door. Rosalie and I sat down in chairs while Carlisle went through some of his files, searching for a specific one. He found it and then sat down behind his desk.

"I've examined Cara-Mia the times she's been in the hospital. Her bruises don't look like normal bruises sometimes and the few times she has had stitches, the cuts don't look accidental." Carlisle explained. He looked down at the file, which I knew now was Cara-Mia's file. "I talked to the head of staff, saying that I had suspicions that Cara-Mia was being abused at home but all he said was that there was nothing he could do but file a paper with the police."

"Oh my gosh, Carlisle. Do you really think she's being...?" Rosalie couldn't say the word and I couldn't blame her.

"I do. By the way she acts and her facial expresions when she's around her mother. There are signs everywhere. Plus I've seen her mother act drunk many times towards her daughter." Carlisle sighed. His thoughts went to a particular time when Cara had come to the hospital to get stitches for her shoulder. Cara's mom said that Cara had fallen on something sharp but the cut was too clean a cut for her to have fallen and landed on something and her mother's speech was slightly slurred, she also had the scent of alcohol on her but it was much stronger than it was on Cara. "I just wanted to let you two know about this so maybe you can keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't have any more 'accidents'."

"Well we also want to get close to her since she is Clark's soulmate." I said as I thought of Clark. Clark was closer to the Cullen's than the Denali's were but he was a nomad who loved to travel. They stayed in close contact with each other frequently and they thought of Clark as a distant brother. He never had a mate, a few flings though he did follow the same life style as the Cullen's so he didn't just 'met em and eat em' so Alice was always searching his future so that he can be fully happy.

"Yes, maybe you should invite her to lunch tomorrow, as well as Bella perhaps." From Rosalie's thoughts and my own we were going to ask her tomorrow morning.

"I'm going to ask Cara tomorrow if she wants to sit with us at lunch." Rosalie said.

"I shall ask Bella." I smiled at the thought of asking her, maybe she would blush.

** () **

Alice, the rest of my family and I arrived about the same time that Cara-Mia would arrive to school. I looked around and sighed as I saw that Bella's truck was not here yet.

"Don't worry Edward, Bella will be here in about fifteen minutes." Alice smiled reasuringly at me. I bit back a groan, fifteen minutes was too long a wait for me.

I watched as Rosalie slowly got out of the car, she had followed Alice's advice and wore something that was designer but very nondescript. She walked towards the front of the school where Cara sat writing furiously in the same notebook she had yesterday...

**Rosalie's pov;**

For the first time in my life I was nervous. I couldn't ever remember being nervous, not the first time Emmett and I got married or my first hunt, but here I am nervous about a human. I knew why I was nervous, Alice had came up to my room last night while I was getting ready for today and she had told me about the vision she had of my relationship with Cara-Mia.

_"Hey Rose, can I talk to you about something?" Alice asked as she danced in. I looked at her suspiciously but told her okay. "Listen, I know that you think that you're just going to be close buddy buddy with Cara but it's going to be so much more than that."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I've seen a lot of things, you help her gain confidence Rose. Even though Clark does a lot to help her you are even more of a reason. She hears about your story, you abridge the virsion but it still has the same affect on her. Cara sees you as a sister, someone she can relate to and talk to about anything. All her life she's felt a certain emotion, a certain way. I'll let her tell you that but Rose, you've always been in the spotlight and she hasn't. Cara is going to look up to you, she's going to think of you as a big sister." The way Alice said it I could see it happening. "Cara, after she and you become friends she feels more secure about herself and Clark's love for her she also stutter's less! I know you're worried but honestly Rose, there isn't anything to worry about. Cara will accept you for you just as you will accept her for her."_

_"I just don't want to let her down." I looked down._

_"Cara doesn't really have a family Rose, we could be her family."_

I found Cara sqribiling firiously in her notebook that she seemed to have with her yesterday. When I came into view it took me a while to get her attention, she must have been really focused on what she was writing. Her eyes went wide and I didn't need Edward to tell me what she was thinking. After the way I acted yesterday I would be afraid of me too.

"H-h-hey R-r-rosalie." Cara said. I cursed silently, I made her stutter worse. "W-w-what's u-up?"

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. I'm really protective of my family, you see the last school that we went to there was this girl who tried to become our friend. She did and when we least expected it she spread some pretty nasty rumors about me and my family. Since then I've been very protective about who interacts with my familly." I told her. I decided to come up with something that sounded at least plausible and Alice had agreed with me on the story.

"I-i'm s-sorry that h-happened." Cara said. Her face had softened when she heard about the rumors so I guess that she had experienced some of that. "I f-forgive you."

"Thank you." I sat down next to her. She was surprised but Cara was able to hide her emotions very well. "I was wondering two things. One if maybe you could sit with me and my family at lunch? We'd all love to have you sit with us. Also I was hoping that maybe I could be your friend?"

"I w-would l-l-like to s-s-sit with you and y-your f-family at l-lunch." Cara smiled shyly. "A-also, I would v-very mu-c-ch lik-ke it if you w-were my f-friend."

I smiled down at the small fragile girl and new that no matter what she and I would be good friends.

**Edward's pov**

I was a nervous wreck, and that was saying it lightly. After I had listened to Rosalie and Cara's conversation I realized that Bella had arrived earlier than Alice said she would. Once Bella had parked her truck I walked over, at a slow agonizing human pace, right as she got out of her truck. She saw me and smiled shyly, I smiled back at her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey yourself." Bella blushed. I ran a hand through my hair, getting caught up in the silence of her mind. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you would like to join me and my family at lunch, Cara will also be there and I thought it would be nice. Alice, my sister is very excited to meet you." I leaned up against her truck and took a deep breath of her wonderful scent.

"I would love that Edward." Bella's blush deepened from earlier and it made her scent smell even better. I thought about it for a milisecond and realized that I really didn't have any thirst for her blood. There was a little thirst but it was over come by other 'needs'.

"Great!" We stood there for a while not quite sure what to say, that is until Jessica Stanley and her horrid thoughts had to come into the picture.

"Bella! Oh, hi Edward." Jessica said in a flirty tone. I bit back a groan, her thoughts turned jealous and spiteful of Bella once she saw that I had talked to her and then lustful once she looked at me.

"Hello Jessica." I nodded breifly at her, though showing no emotion towards her. She was disappointed but glad that I had at least remembered her name. "Bella, I was wondering that maybe I could escort you to lunch after your class?"

"That would be nice thank you Edward."

"Until then."

I walked off, though listened to the conversation at a safe distance.

_"What was _that _all about?" _Jessica asked Bella.

_"Edward was asking if I wanted to have lunch with him and his family."_

_"Are you serious?" _I could hear from Jessica's thoughts that she was even more hateful towards Bella.

_"Yes and if you have a problem with that then we are done here."_

I smiled as Bella walked off leaving Jessica stunned. I hid my smirk as her thoughts were silent, all I knew was that I could not wait until lunch.

** () **

I had arrived at Bella's class just as the bell rang, she blushed when she saw me and I smiled at her. We talked a little bit about various things, like which teachers she liked best and what not, until we came to the lunch room. I grabbed something for the both of us, paid while she wasn't looking, and then walked Bella over to where my family sat. Cara was already sitting there next to Rosalie which by everyone's thoughts except for my family's, shocked a lot of people. I pulled out Bella's chair and let her sit down, I was raised to be a gentleman after all and Esme would have my head if I didn't use my manners, then sat down myself.

"Bella, the bouncing pixie is Alice, the blonde guy next to her is Jasper her boyfriend, you already know Cara, next is Rosalie and the big oof is Emmett." I introduced everyone.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys." Bella smiled. "Good to see you again Cara."

"N-Nice t-to see you too Bel-la." Cara said smiling slightly.

"I'm so glad you guys could come and sit with us! I love meeting new people but unfortunately not everyone at this school is nice so it's hard for me to meet new people, of course there are a few rare people who are nice but they're either two scared or too shy to talk to us." Alice rambled on.

"You'll have to forgive Alice, she is perpetually creating run-on sentences." I smirked as Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

We all fell into a comfortable conversation, it was nice and I could easily see this happening more often. I was surprised when half way through lunch, I noticed that Cara had barely ate anything so I would need to talk to Carlisle about that, when Alice got a text at the same time she had a vision.

"That rat!" Alice exclaimed. We all looked up from our conversations and looked at Alice.

"Um smalls, what or who exactly are you talking about?" Emmett asked chuckling.

"Clark caught an earlier flight and will be here tomorrow instead of next week! He says that he can't wait to see everyone and is looking forward to meeting anyone new." We had prepared Clark for Cara and Bella but didn't tell him just yet about Cara being his soulmate.

"Bella, Cara. How about you guys come over tomorrow and meet him?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah! Clark is great, you guys will love him!" Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of his head as he waggled his eyebrows.

"You'll have to forgive those two." Jasper drawled. "They may only be girlfriend and boyfriend but I swear they act like an old married couple."

"Well, I'll have to talk to my dad but I'm pretty sure that I can." Bella smiled. I smiled back at her and brushed a stray hair from her lovely face, she blushed and that made me smile even wider.

"M-m-maybe. I'll h-have to ch-check with m-my m-m-mom." _Knowing my mom I'll probably end up sneaking off once she passes out._

"I don't care how you guys get there you are coming!" Alice squealed.

"Don't bet against Alice." I said as Bella and Cara looked at her doubtful.

I continued watching Bella and Cara interact with my family, I couldn't wait until Clark arrived tomorrow. Not because he hadn't been around in a while, that was only part of the reason. The main reason was I knew that whatever was going to happen tomorrow, since Smalls was blocking me and wouldn't budge an inch, was going to be interesting.

**This chapter would have been done a heck of a lot sooner but I apologize. I've been really sick and it's taken a toll on my writing ability. I made this chapter a little bit longerr for everyone. I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, Hope you like it :) This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer Ravenhunter! Your review brought a smile to my face and don't worry, with time all will be explained.**

**Summary: Edward's vampire exsistance has alwasy been mundane and boring, never having any passion in his life. He lives with all mated couples and is always the odd man out but when Bella Swan comes to town his exsistance seems to brighten considerably. It also opens his eyes to new people, that's when he notices Cara-Mia. Cara-Mia is a girl who has always been part of the background, never noticed. So when the Cullen's start noticing her will she step out of the background with the help of Bella? Or will her past and family keep her from true happiness?**

**Not mine. I just like playing with their minds ;D**

**Edward's pov;**

I always had patience. It was easy for any vampire to have patience really but waiting for Bella seemed like forever. Alice hadn't been specific about when Bella and Cara would be coming over and she wasn't letting me in her mind so I was pacing a hole in the kitchen floor. Esme watched in amusement while she baked cookies for the girls, Alice had at least told her when they would be coming. I decided to help her put some of them on the plate when the phone rang. I raced towards it at vampire speed then realized that I had to wait one more ring to answer it normally like a human would.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward?" Bella's lovely voice filtered through the phone.

"Yes Bella how are you?" I smiled as Esme's thoughts imediately went from the cookies to Bella.

"I'm good. Um, I've asked Charlie I mean my Dad and he said it would be okay if I came over. Although your sister didn't say when exactly I could." I laughed.

"When Alice gets excited about things she does forget to give out the important details." _I heard that!_ Alice said in her mind. "Would it be possible for you to come over now? I could pick you up."

"That would be alright."

"Great, I can also pick up Cara on the way."

"See you soon."

We hung up and instantly Alice was by my side. I breifly thought about getting her cat collar with one of those tinkling bells so we'd be alerted by her apperance. Her eyes narrowed and I knew she saw my descion.

"Don't even think about it brother of mine." She hissed. I shrugged innocently and went off to get my keys, Alice following. "Clark will be here in about thirty minutes, it will only take you fifteen to get Cara and Bella. Stop by Bella's first, I also suggest you call Cara before you arrive unannounced."

"Thanks Alice."

I got into my Volvo and drove off. I played some classical music to try and sooth my nerves as I drove to Bella's in her drive way, I climbed out the door and walked up at a human pace to the front door then knocked. I was surprised to see Charlie Swan open the door with his thoughts barely a whisper.

"Good afternoon Chief Swan, is Bella ready to go?" I asked as I offered my hand.

"Yes she is, would you like to come in Edward?" So far from his thoughts he liked me and thought I was polite. I entered in and looked around, noticing that the living room was in fact the room from Alice's vision.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you allowed Bella to come over, my sister Alice was so excited." I smiled. In truth we were all excited for Bella and Cara to come over.

"Your welcome Edward. So why didn't Alice pick up Bella?" There were no ill thoughts towards me, Charlie was honestly curious.

"Our cousin Clark is coming to stay with us for a while and Alice is helping Esme prepare for his stay. I offered to pick up Bella as well as Cara-Mia, a girl who's in the same class as us." Charlie's thoughts revealed that he knew Cara and her mom.

"Well that's nice of you."

Just then Bella came quietly down the stairs, her thoughts still a mystery to me but her scent almost called to me. I smiled at her and she smiled shyly back.

"Hello Edward." She stepped up, I offered my hand and she took it. I bowed and lifted her hand to my lips, placing a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Bella. It's very nice to see you again." Bella blushed deeply and I reluctantly released her hand. "So, how about we go pick up Cara? I bet Alice is climbing the walls just waiting for us to come back."

"You've only known her for one day and yet you know my sister very well." I shook my head. "Let's go. Charlie it was very nice to see you."

"Nice to see you Edward."

We left the house and I opened the door for Bella, then got in on my own. I switched the radio and pulled out of the driveway. It was silent for a while before I pulled out my phone and called Cara, she picked up right before I thought she wasn't going to answer.

"Hel-l-lo?" Cara answered.

"Hi, Cara. It's me, Edward."

"Oh, o-okay. W-what is it t-t-that you n-need?" Cara seemed to be focused on something else. I heared her say _"I'm just talking to a friend mom"_ in her usual stutter to someone and I figured it was her mother.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if Bella and I can pick you up in a few minutes? Alice and Rosalie would really like to see you and for you to get a chance to meet Clark." I said. Cara was silent for a few seconds before she finally answered.

"O-okay. I-I'll be w-waiting o-outs-side."

She hung up before I could even say anything else. I turned on to her street and true to her word Cara was waiting outside on her porch with her messenger bag in hand. As soon as she saw me Cara got up and ran towards my car. No words needed to be spoken as we drove towards my home.

**Clark's pov**

It had been too long since I had seen my extended family, the Cullens. Besides just wanting to see them something else, an unknown force, was almost pulling me towards Forks. It was something that I couldn't explain and really didn't want to. I arrived at my family's house right on time, just like Alice said that I would and then jumped out of my car. I was aware that there were two humans in the house so I forced myself to walk at a human pace. Knocking on the door I smiled as Esme opened the door. I was immediately ingulfed in her motherly imbrace, it just reminded me how much I missed her motherly touch.

"Oh Clark dear, I've missed you. It's been far too long." Esme gushed.

"I agree Esme, it has been." I followed Esme into the living room, where I could hear the others plus two unfamiliar people in the room.

"Clark, it's nice to see you my boy." Carlisle said as he got up. I went over and shook his hand as he patted me on my back. "How've you been?"

"I've been good Uncle Carlisle." I smiled. Alice told me that my cover was that I was their cousin from Italy coming to stay with them so I was getting used to calling Carlisle by Uncle and Esme by Aunt.

"Well, I would like you to meet Bella Swan and Cara-Mia Davis. They are students at Forks High and friends of ours." I looked and saw a girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes, she had a heart shaped face and was pale. While pretty nothing seemed to scream out at me, besides I had a feeling by the way Edward was looking at her that he had already mated with her even if he didn't know it or not. I turned and was surprised at the girl that I saw. She was absolutely stunning. She had waist long midnight black hair that looked gorgeous, as if someone took ink and poured it down her back. The girl's eyes were a light green, like freash grass from spring time but with hints of gold and brown in them, they drew me in with the intelligence they seemed to hold. She was very skinny, looking as if she hadn't eaten in days or weeks and was extremely pale. What also surprised me was her scent, it was heaven on earth. She smelled like sweet peppermint with touches of light almond and cherries with a hint of vanilla. There was a slight bitterness to her scent but that didn't stop me from wanting to know who she was and every little detail about her.

"The girl you are staring at is Cara-Mia." Emmett laughed at me. I hissed lowly at him though only the Cullen's and I would hear it, Rosalie thwacked him on the back of his head and I smiled a thanks at her.

I walked up to Cara-Mia, she seemed to be wary of me but I smiled at her to show her that I didn't mean to hurt her. I sat next to her, she seemed to draw more confident and scooted closer to me.

"What's your name?" Cara-Mia asked. I noticed everyone around us was stunned when she spoke but I was too. It was like the finest sound in the world, the greatest music coming from this one girl. All I knew was that I wanted her to be mine.

"My name is Clark Cullen, I'm Carlisle's nephew." It would explain the last name. I would give this girl anything though, tell her anything. After I found Carlisle, shortly after my transformation I let go of my old life and took on the Cullen name as a symbol of that.

"Clark, that's a nice name." Cara-Mia said shyly. I placed my hand on her fragile hand boldly and looked into her eyes.

"Cara-Mia is a beautiful name." I whispered. A light blush spread across her cheeks and I chuckled lightly.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment." Rosalie said, looking as if she was truly sorry. "But Cara, didn't you notice something?"

"Hmm? No, not really..." Cara-Mia trailed off. "Rose, I'm talking. Without my stutter! How the chicken is that happening!"

"How the chicken?" Cara-Mia looked down sheepishly as Emmett chuckled.

"I don't cuss so I think of different things to say instead." I squeezed her hand lightly.

"I think it's adorable."

"Anyways, your stutter improved when you were confident but I don't know. Clark try leaving the room." Carlisle suggested. I was hesitant to agree, I didn't want to leave Cara-Mia. She placed her hand that wasn't being held by me on my cheek.

"Go ahead. You'll just be in the next room." I slowly got up and went into the next room. I immediately felt like I had a missing piece from my very soul, there was a part of me that felt like it was weeping. I knew that it was crying for Cara-Mia, forgive me for sounding like a girl but I just discovered that I found my mate.

"Cara, try speaking." Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

"H-h-hello. M-my n-name i-is C-Cara-Mia." Cara-Mia said in her beautiful voice. It pained me to hear it and not be close enough to touch her, I wanted her.

"I think Clark is the reason you don't stutter." Carlisle reasoned. "I'm not really sure why but it seems that whenever he is near you, you don't have your stutter."

We of course knew the reason, Cara-Mia is my mate and she is the most comfortable around me. I wanted to get to her immediately, though I knew that I had to walk at a human pace. Once I got to Cara-Mia I felt immensly better. She looked like she was better as well, I took her hand and she scooted closser to me resting her head on my shoulder. It feels much more peaceful with her like this, she made me whole. I looked at Edward and could tell it was the same for Bella.

"Hey Clark, tell us about your time in Italy." Jasper said. He was using his gift to make it much more relax and I could tell, it was nice of him.

"It was nice. I enjoyed seeing the sights and people, working was nice too but I missed you guys way too much and decided that it was time to come back."

"What was one of your favorite sites?" Bella asked. She was sitting on a two seater with Edward, her body angled toward him without her knowing.

"I loved the Leaning Tower of Piza. It is very beautiful, I remember when I went there with a couple of friends of mine and we had a blast taking all of these hilarious pictures." I smiled as I remembered the fun and trouble I got into with my friends back in Italy. Even though I did miss my friends I knew that I now belonged here, or where ever Cara-Mia went.

"That sounds fun. I've always wanted to visit Europe and Asia, places with history." Bella said.

"Ooo, maybe one day we could take you there!" Alice said.

We spent the next few hours talking, watching Em and Jazz play an x-box compition, and just be a family I realized. All too soon Bella and Cara-Mia had to leave, I offered to drive Cara-Mia home just so I could spend a few extra moments with her. She eagerly but at the same time hesitantly accepted, it confused me and I would have to ask her about that once we were alone. Cara-Mia and I said farewell to everyone, I promised I would be back soon, and then we got into my car.

"Would you like to listen to some music?" I asked her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue iPod, handing it to me.

"Do you mind? I want to share this with you." I shook my head and put her iPod into the dock. **_RED_** filled the car as _Feed the Machine _came on, a smile came on Cara-Mia's face and she relaxed. Ironic that she could relax as the singer was screaming the lyrics but as I focused on them I found myself enjoying them.

"Why were you hesitant to accept my offer?" I asked her. Cara-Mia looked down and twisted her hands nervously.

"It's just that I've never had anyone come over to my house. Edward and Bella just basically pulled up then left, I don't know about you." Cara-Mia continued to twist her hands, I smiled at her gently. If my Cara-Mia didn't want me to come into her house just yet I wouldn't.

"Don't worry, I won't come into your house unless you ask." I took her hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled at me though it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

I arrived at Cara-Mia's house, she got out and I followed her. She seemed to drag her feet, not wanting to go to her house. I watched as she placed a hand on the door knob of her house.

"I really enjoyed meeting you Clark and I hope that we can spend time together at school." Cara-Mia said shyly.

"I would love that." I kissed her forehead and slowly backed away.

As I got into my car I saw Cara-Mia go inside, the both of us sad to be parted. She didn't have a cellphone so there was no way I could contact her and that saddened me even more. I watched her through her window as I backed out of the driveway. I saw Cara-Mia and someone who must be her mom, her mom started yelling at her. I couldn't hear the words of what they were saying but it angered me that someone was hurting my Cara-Mia, I saw red when her so called mother back handed Cara-Mia. My cell started ringing as I drove off, unable to see anything else for fear of going in there and commiting murder.

"Hello?"

"Clark, come back to the house now." Alice said.

"Did you see anything happening to Cara-Mia?" I asked.

"No, besides a bruise on her cheek nothing. You'll be running a patrol of sorts around her house tonight just to be sure of course but come home." Alice said.

We hung up and I sped home, as I drove I realized that Cara-Mia forgot her iPod. I went through her playlists, all being named after some sort of emotion and dealing with being along. My dead heart broke as I realized that Cara-Mia felt more alone than she let on. I made a resolution that from now on my Cara-Mia would never feel alone and she would always be protected.


	4. AN

**Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I've been really busy. I have school so that means homework which translates into a lot of my time being filled doing it. I also play roles in my youth group, such as being a member of their leadership program, singing in their band, and leading the drama team we have. I know you probably don't need to hear excuses but I just wanted to let you know that I'm not neglecting my stories on purpose. Another reason for this note is that I am taking all of my stories and fixing any and all mistakes that I've made. So you should probably check the stories out just to see if there's anything important that you haven't read ;) Once I have fixed all my stories, I promise that I will update them. With summer coming up I hope to have more time to update. Thank you for reading and your support!**

**xoxo ~ Writing**


End file.
